


You Can Run

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Man/Younger Man, frightened boy, packing suicase, worried daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Will runs away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run

**Author's Note:**

> This non sexual age play story inspired by the Littleverse stories written by telera, trr_rr,Elle82,AnIslandCalledCalifornia and many others. I hope I do it justice. I was in the mood for some fluff.

Little Will stood outside his Daddy’s house with his suitcase and Mr Bear in tow. He is running away from home because Daddy is being mean to him. Earlier today Will wanted pancakes for breakfast but Daddy said he needed eggs to help him grow big and strong. Will and Daddy were suppose to go to the dog shelter but then Daddy says his has to do some important paperwork.  Will tries to explain to Daddy they never did anything he wants to do, Daddy puts him in timeout! Will didn’t mean to stomp his foot and yell but he is so frustrated and angry. So after being released from time out, Will makes plans to leave.

He will find himself a new Daddy, he decides.Someone who wants to do what he wants to do like go fishing, hiking and camping. This daddy doesn't care about him at all. Daddy always wants to go to the dumb art museum or the opera. Little Will grumbles quietly as he climbs the stairs with Mr Bear going to his bedroom. He pulls out his Pokemon backpack so he pack his most important stuff. He packs Mr Bear, his blanket, his pacifier, a change of clothes, toilet paper (because you never know),and his favorite candy bars. Will  hides those from Daddy in his secret place with his other treasures because Daddy says hey aren't’ good for him. But they taste so good, he bets his new daddy will let him have candy bars.

Randall, their pet, comes into the room.  While his suit whirls and clicks he watches the little boy pack. Little Will pets and gives Randall a cautious goodbye hug. Little Will looks around  before he sneaks downstairs going into the kitchen. He is going out the back way. Randall follows him outside to the gate. Will feels Randall tug at his shirt with his teeth. Will  turns around looking down at his pet.

“Randall, you can’t come. You have to say here.” Little Will puts on his backpack. Randall latches on to the boy’s shirt again growling and pulling Will back.

“Bad Randall! You’ll rip my shirt. Now go back in.” Will smacks Randall’s nose and points to the house. Little Will has never hit Randall but he must be firm so Randall will stay there.

He opens the gate quickly and shuts it with a soft click. An ominous breeze brushes his hair as he looks at the long empty street and sidewalk. Little Will gulps and  determinedly heads down the sidewalk. His steps at first are confident but the further the boy gets from home the more frightened he becomes. Little Will is timid yet a  brave boy  especially when he is with his Daddy. When he is alone, he is easily spooked with his imagination adding fuel to the fire.

The  boy walks to  where he doesn’t see Daddy’s house any more. He looks back and hesitates before going any further. Little Will walks at a snail's pace as he tries to decide where he is going to go. He could live with Matty but then Uncle Frederick would be his daddy. Will feels a sour taste in his mouth just thinking about it. The boy could live with Uncle Jack but then he would have to play with Alana. Who can be very bossy and mean to him so that was out of the question. Little Will could live with Mommy Bedelia but she likes baby Will. Then he would have to be a baby all the time. He grimaces as the thinks sometimes being a baby was okay but not all the time.

Little Will stops and kicks some stones looking down at his feet.

“Hello there! Do you need some help?” asks a man who has stopped to see if the young man, he sees alone on the sidewalk needs some help. The  young man looks like an adult but with his puppy t shirt and backpack clutching a teddy bear, the grandfatherly looking man thinks Will may be a special needs person.

* * *

 

**  
**Hannibal sits in his study as working. He is behind on a task that could have taken just an hour to complete. Unfortunately he has been dealing with a grumpy disappointed little boy. Will being an obedient child it often surprises the doctor when the talks back or misbehaves. Hannibal knows this is going to happen  from time to time but it still surprises him when Will acts out. After the tantrum over his trip to the animal shelter was cancelled, Hannibal releases little Will from time out. He heard the boy go upstairs to his room. About an half hour later Randall came in growling and pawing at Hannibal. **  
**

Hannibal briefly looks at his pet. He pets Randall’s  head then says “I’ll feed you momentarily Randall. I must fix this.”  Randall growls and pulls on Hannibal's loose pant leg. The doctor gently swats Randall away.

“Randall that's enough. Go lay on your bed.” the doctor frowns looking back at his project. Randall again pulls on Hannibal’s clothing then paces back and forth between the desk and the door. Hannibal watches his agitated pet.

“Is there is something wrong Randal?”

Randall growls at the door. Hannibal gets up and quietly walks to the door and listens. It is very quiet too quiet with a rambunctious boy in the house. What is he up to now,Hannibal thinks. He calls for Will no answer. Hannibal waits calling again for his boy. Still nothing, feeling concern well up in his chest Hannibal goes upstairs. He looks in little Will’s room. The doctor sees that Will’s backpack is gone as well as Mr Bear. The doctor walks down the hall hoping his boy is playing camping adventure. Hannibal takes a cursory look through the upstairs before jogging down the stairs.

Randall is at the french door growling and lightly banging his head on the door. Hannibal steps out to see the backyard gate open. He walks outside of the gate seeing a deserted  street and yard. The doctor  calls for Will walking up and down the street for a few minutes. Hannibal sighs it seems his little Will has run away from home. Hannibal feels  fingers of worry tickle his brain. He goes inside to retrieve his keys to look for his Will.

* * *

 

**  
**Will looks at the stranger in the car. He stands very still. “I..I..am..not suppose to talk to strangers.” he stutters out biting his thumb looking down the sidewalk. He wishes his Daddy was here. Will  never knows what to say when the is in his little mind set just like in his adult one. **  
**

The man smiles. “That’s good advice. You just seem lost. Could I help you get home? I have a grandson and if he was lost, I would want someone to help him.”

Will looks at the man in the car and down the empty street. He shuffles side to side in indecision. Maybe he should go back to Daddy's house before Daddy finds out the left. Then it hits little Will that his Daddy is going to be very mad he left the house without permission. It makes his lip tremble just thinking about how disappointed and angry his Daddy will be. The man in the car feels a sense of pity for the man before him. The  man wonders where his caregiver is because the special needs man should not be out alone.

The man gets out of the car as he says, “I’ll drive you home. It's okay. We’ll get you back to where you belong. Don’t be upset.” he says in a soothing voice as he walks over to the frightened man.

Little Will backs up a step looking apprehensively at the man. The feels no ill will towards himself. The man genuinely wants to help Will. The boy hears his Daddy’s voice in his head telling him about the dangers of strangers and taking boys away from their families. Will feels tears moisten his cheeks and a feeling of embarrassment engulfs him. The boy  is acting like a baby..a stupid..scared cat baby he hears Alana’s voice in his head.

Baby or not, little Will was becoming more and more upset till he suddenly turns on his heel running down the sidewalk. The man watches the younger man fleeing down the street. He shrugs his shoulders and wonders if he should call the cops. Maybe the man was missing and nobody knew. The man drives away to his destination.

* * *

 

Hannibal drives down the streets looking for Will. The  doctor has seen no sign of his boy anywhere. Hannibal was sure he wouldn’t have left the neighborhood because he had given Will many lectures on stranger danger.Hannibal’s heart skips a beat maybe someone took him. He calms himself that Will would come out of his little mind set to fight.

* * *

 

Will runs through neighbor’s yards as fast as he can to get back home. He stops at the front door out of breath and rings the bell, when he finds the door locked. He waits and waist but no Daddy. Will opens the gate to the backyard. Maybe Daddy is in the kitchen. Little Will sees Randall and tries to open the french doors but they are locked. No Daddy! Will shivers as he looks around. Randall whines at the door looking at Will. The boys wipes tears away as he goes to his cubby house. Maybe Daddy went to find another little boy. One that would behave better and not run away.

Little Will feels so sorry he ran away. He wishes his Daddy was here. Maybe he could live in the cubby house.Will opens his backpack pulling out his blanket.

The boy  wraps the blanket around him and lays down to rest and imagine life without Daddy. The boy can’t help it, those dark thoughts plague him everyday.

* * *

 

After an hour,he returns home. Hannibal calls Chilton asking if Will had turned up there. Chilton confirme, Will is not there but should the come there, he call Hannibal. Then Chilton makes the comment he was surprised the boy had enough gumption to run away from home. Hannibal knows Chilton is in for some punishment once his crisis had passed. He calls Bedelia but no Will. The doctor calls Jack and he is not there either. Jack informs him to let Jack know if something offical needs to be done. Hannibal assures him he will.

Hannibal is contemplating going out to Wolf Trap when Randall growls at the door. Hannibal swiftly goes to the door. Dusk is settling making it a little  harder to see anything, when he hears some terrified whimpers coming from the cubby house. The doctor walks over looking through the window to see Will wrapped in his favorite blanket holding Mr Bear laying on the ground. Hannibal breathes out a sigh of relief. Then he opens the door.

“Will?” he says softly as the runs his fingers through his boy’s soft curls. Little Will looks up and throws his arms around his Daddy’s neck sobbing.

“Shhh..it’s okay sweet boy. You are home. You are safe. I am so glad.” he squeezes Will rocking to calm his crying. The  boys sniffs into his daddy’s neck squeezing his Daddy tight.

“Where did you go? I looked and looked for you. When I could’t find you, I called everywhere. I was about to go for a long drive to try and find you.” Hannibal says kissing Will’s curls.

“I..I...went down the street but when I couldn’t see the house any more. I..got scared.” Will replies looking up at Hannibal timidly.”Then a strange man stopped and asked if I needed help.” Hannibal holds his breath going stiff.Will stops talking feeling the change in Hannibal.

“Go on baby boy. It’s okay.” the  doctor says willing himself to remain calm.

“He asked if I needed help. The  man said he would drive me home. But I was really really scared. He seemed nice but I knew what you said about strangers. So I ran home as fast as I could. But..but..you weren’t here.” Will’s lip trembles as the wipes his face with his hand.

“I was looking for you. I must have just missed you.I was so worried. You ran so fast I didn't see you.” Hannibal says hugging his boy again.

“Am I in trouble Daddy?” Will asks looking timidly at Hannibal. He assumes he is.

Hannibal sighs and squeezes WIll again. “You should be but I am so happy your home and safe. I think you learned a lesson. Have you Will?” he tilts Will’s head up so the can look him in the eyes.

Will nods and tears spring up again.”Yes Daddy! I will never run away again! I promise!” he says burying his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck and shoulder.

“That’s my good boy. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too much to let you run away from me. Are you hungry?” The doctor  kisses Will’s head again. Hannibal can’t help himself from touching his boy. The fear that still grips him thinking about  losing Will, is slowly growing fainter. The doctor  feels a slow burn of anger at the man that approached his boy but there was nothing to be done. Hannibal decides to reward Randall with a special treat for alerting him to the situation before something bad happened to his boy.

He picks up Will and Will giggles. “What’s for dinner, Will?”

“Pancakes?” comes a timid response

“Pancakes it is.” Hannibal says carrying Will into the house.

 


End file.
